


The Perfect Assassin

by RulerOfTheCosmos



Series: Ideas [40]
Category: Justice League - All Media Types, The Umbrella Academy (Comics), The Umbrella Academy (TV), Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - No Sparrow Academy (Umbrella Academy), Apocalypse, Crossover, Dimension Travel, Number Five | The Boy-centric, Overpowered Number Five, Time Travel
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:07:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26369995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RulerOfTheCosmos/pseuds/RulerOfTheCosmos
Summary: Number Five tenia planeado enviar a sus hermanos y a el mismo al pasado para prevenir el Apocalipsis que estaba por caerles encima.Sin embargo, mientras sus hermanos terminan en el pasado, Five termina en otro universo totalmente diferente.Ahora, ambos lados deben encontrar la forma de reunirse y de detener a la Comision que quieren acabar con Five y continuar el Apocalipsis.
Series: Ideas [40]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1757584
Kudos: 3





	The Perfect Assassin

**Author's Note:**

> The Umbrella Academy, tanto la serie como los comics, no me pertenecen. La Liga de la Justicia y la Justicia Joven tampoco me pertenece.

> **I'M ALL OF THEM AND NONE OF THEM... I AM SO MUCH MORE**

* * *

Five Hargreeves era el asesino perfecto.

Fue modificado con el ADN de asesinos seriales, creandolo a el, el asesino perfecto con una tasa de exito de 100%. Es un asesino sumamente eficiente y despiadado. Aunque no disfrute matar, no tiene escrupulos a la hora de hacerlo, y no tiene remordimiento por aquellos que ha matado, muchas veces el mismo haciendolo por voluntad propia sin importar si es un inocente al que tiene que eliminar. Five esta perfectamente dispuesto a eliminar a cualquiera que se interponga en el camino de sus objetivos.

Sin embargo, no es solo su gran eficiencia como asesino que lo vuelve tan letal, o incluso su indiferencia a quien asesina. No, lo que lo hace un ser letal es su poder de hacer saltos en el tiempo y viajes en el tiempo. Es su poder lo que lo hace verdaderamente rapido y peligroso. Sumandole una inteligencia digna de un genio que lo hace aun mas peligroso e impredecible, en especial por su leve inestabilidad mental que intimida a muchos aun en su cuerpo joven. Sarcastico, pragmatico y orgulloso, ademas de algo impulsivo. Todo eso en un paquete de un joven de 16 años fisicamente, con una mente de casi 70 años de edad.

Y a pesar de ser tan letal, indiferente y antisocial, Five tiene compasion y si le importa su familia. Es por ellos que trabajo sin parar en el pasado y en el futuro para parar el apocalipsis. Muchas veces no ha querido que estos se envuelvan en sus planes de detener al apocalipsis por miedo a que mueran.

Nadie es tan devoto a la familia como Five.

* * *

Five uso su poder sobre el tiempo para tener otra oportunidad.

Nadie mejor que el sabia lo horrible que iba a ser el mundo luego del apocalipsis que Vanya acababa de causar con sus poderes.

Habia regresado para prevenir el fin del mundo, y para salvar a su familia. No iba a fallar esta vez. No estaba dispuesto a hacerlo. El _no_ podia fallar. No le importaba el mundo, solo sus hermanos. Hermanos a los que vio en el suelo, muertos.

Es por eso que una vez mas estaba haciendo un viaje en el tiempo.

Sin embargo, incluso para el, el tiempo es algo impredecible.

* * *

Allison se quejo al caer tan fuertemente al suelo.

-Demonios. -escucho a Klaus.- Matare a Five.

Allison se fue levantando y cuando quedo de pie, comenzo a mirar a sus hermanos, notando algo, mas bien, _alguien_.

-¡¿Donde esta Five?! -grito asustada, mirando por todos lados para ver si escontraba a su hermano.

-¿Que... -Diego se calla y comienza a mirar a todos lados al notar que Five no estaba por ningun lado.

-¿Que demonios acaba de pasar? -pregunto Luther con Vanya en sus brazos.- ¿Como es posible que Five no este con nosotros?

-No...no se. -respondio Allison asustada.

-Esto es malo. Muy malo. -dijo Klaus preocupado.- El unico que mas sabe acerca del apocalipsis y de la Comision es Five. Sin el, estamos muy perdidos.

-Hemos perdido a nuestro hermano. -sollozo Allison.

-Debemos buscar una forma de encontrar a Five. -dijo Luther con los labios apretados.

-Estamos hablando de Five, su poder es el tiempo. Ha este paso, Five esta o en otro tiempo o... -Diego se quedo callado, pero los hermanos entendieron. Five estaba en otro tiempo o tal vez, incluso en otro _universo_.

La familia estaba separada, esta vez un miembro estaba perdido.

Los Hargreeves debian reunirse para detener el apocalipsis y a la Comision.

* * *

Five se levanto y rapidamente supo que estaba en otro lugar.

Primero, no estaban sus hermanos.

Segundo, no reconocia el lugar donde estaba.

En la oscuridad de una ciudad gotica, un joven de 16 años se levantaba y aunque sus ojos verdes brillaban debido las luces de la ciudad, estos estaban llenos de preocupacion.

-¿Donde estoy?

-En Ciudad Gotica, la pregunta es; ¿Quien eres tu para causar tal efecto en el mundo? -dijo una voz grave.

Five se giro y vio a una persona completamente de negro y con un murcielago en el pecho. Por lo que podia ver, el tipo era fuerte y estaba armado. Eso significaba problemas.

-Mierda.

**Author's Note:**

> Hola!
> 
> Vamos a las aclaraciones.
> 
> Primero, para mi, Five tiene un poder muy OP y muy impredecible, por lo que lo hice capaz de viajar a otros universos.
> 
> Segundo, los hermanos terminaron juntos. La fecha la eligen ustedes, pero ellos terminaron juntos.
> 
> Tercero, no me gusto mucho el personaje de Lila asi que en mi idea no esta su aparicion.
> 
> Cuarto, el mundo en el que Five termino esta la Liga de la Justicia y la Justicia Joven.
> 
> Quinto, obviamente esto tiene que ser yaoi, asi que la pareja de Five es un hombre. En cuanto a la pareja de Five la verdad que no se, solo se que Five es el bottom.
> 
> Sexto, lo que Batman dice al final es que su mundo noto la llegada de Five ya que el esta usando el tiempo. Solo quiero que de alguna forma se note su llegada y que los gobiernos esten detras de Five.
> 
> Septimo, obviamente de alguna forma u otra los hermanos se reencontraran y evitaran el apocalipsis. No habra Sparrow Academy o viaje a una dimension alterna porque aun no ha salido la proxima temporada de la serie.
> 
> Octavo, solo quiero un Five OverPowered. No se cansa tanto entre viajes, indiferente y el mejor asesino.
> 
> Noveno, lo de Five siendo el asesino perfecto lo saque de su wiki de los comics. Me encanto eso y lo tuve que añadir.
> 
> Decimo, en los comics los ojos de Five son azules, pero me deje llevar por las apariencias de la serie y Aidan Gallagher tiene ojos verdes, asi que Five tiene ojos verdes.
> 
> Undecimo, la ropa de Five es el tipjco umiforme que siempre lleva. Amo ese uniforme.
> 
> Finalmente, Five esta en ingles porque para mi suena mejor que Cinco.
> 
> Creo que eso es todo.
> 
> Esta historia no sera continuada a menos que alguien decida adoptarla.
> 
> Gracias por leer, mis solecitos.


End file.
